


The game in motion stays in motion

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: This isn't the first time these two have played the Dueling game.(a piece exploring the feelings of resentment these two have for each other- centered around how they probably use the Duelists as tools against each other in their stalemate of a conflict. this is set before the anime though it could be read as  either before or during the anime.)
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy & Ohtori Akio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The game in motion stays in motion

What kind of empty headed doll do you  
Take me for?

The fool is in motion and the game is set.

The puppets machinate into position and the chess master advances.

It’s a game we play, lose, and win.

The eternal match between deities that is never settled,  
merely 

Festers  
Buds  
Blossoms

Into piled resentments.

Then pollinate and groom your roses  
Grow them one by one

Send them to their deaths,  
And condemn them to the inferno.

For their little hells build me a paradise

And my paradise, my playground, my pleasure  
Crowns me dictator eternal.


End file.
